Sisterly Betrayal
by Charmedflower
Summary: It takes place at the end of season 4. Cole left after the Charmed Ones have vanquished him the first time. Phoebe tries to forget him but her love is so strong she couldn t. After a time she learns the truth that he was possessed all the time. Will Phoebe find Cole and what will happen? What secret has Paige? And will Phoebe get Cole back?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys, it popped in my mind and i had the feeling that it should write it down. So hope you like it and i would really appreciate reviews. Please tell what you think.

It takes place at the end of season 4. Italic are the thoughts of them.

Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed. I don´t make profit from this story. No infringement is intended. I only write because it´s fun so it is all fictional and it only a idea how it could advance.

* * *

Cole sat in his apartment and thought about anything that had happened in the last few weeks and came to the closure that his life was a mess. He loved Phoebe with all his heart but he knew that he had hurt her a lot. He was angry at himself because he couldn´t save her and him. He wasn´t strong enough and that hurt Cole more than anything. If he could he would change it but he knew deep inside of him that if he hadn´t done that, Phoebe would have died and also her sisters. _Could he let that happen?_ No, was the simple answer. With a deep sigh he went to the bedroom and opened a suitcase in which he threw his clothes. He couldn´t stand it to be near her and the hatred words. Her frightening look on her face every time she saw him, he couldn´t look into her eyes because he felt guilty. Once he thought that Phoebe was his soul mate but as fate showed them in the latest weeks and months he didn´t knew if it was true. Phoebe loved him he knew that for sure but she didn´t want to give him another chance. Maybe it wasn´t meant to be but this closure was properly too easy because the truth would be very painful and complicated and that knew Cole now after a little distance. _She never trusted me completely and this was her fault. I didn´t blame her because I probably trust myself._ He was evil once but not anymore not after Phoebe had showed him what real love meant. Thanks to Phoebe he knew now what real love meant and he would never forget that, never. They fought against her sisters, the elders, the demons from the source, the source itself and all these couldn´t destroy her love but Phoebe failed in the most important part, trust. It was ridiculous in his eyes. _I fought against anything to prove her and her family that I can be good. I only need a guider and maybe a chance. A guider, who wouldn´t let me fall on my first mistake. She gave me a chance but was it a real one? No, not really. Now I know that they probably waited of a fail of me so they can vanish me for good. The distance between Cole and Phoebe opened his eyes and he could clearly see that his fault, if anyone can say so, was to save Phoebe and her sisters. But would I do it again? Yes, I would do it. She was the love of my life. Maybe this was my punishment for all the terrible things I did in the past._

Cole would start a new life in a new city, a new country and maybe in a whole new state. At the end he was a very good lawyer and he should find a job with ease. Slowly he placed the divorce attorney on the fireplace and signed it with a deep sigh. This would it be, it was over. He wouldn´t fight anymore. He couldn't, he was didn´t want to. He was tired of fighting all these years. It was time to do want he wanted. Now he would leave San Francisco and never look back. He didn´t belonged to this city anymore. With one last glance of his apartment he shimmered out. Out in a new life without Phoebe and her sisters, he really hoped so.

Phoebe had slept really badly, since they have vanished Cole she had nightmares. And they all were about Cole. The most are about happy memories bad a few would be about the source in his body and his betrayal. _I didn´t understand why he did this to me and my sisters. I thought he loved me and my family._ She couldn´t deny that she doubted that Cole did this because he wanted that but a big part of her convinced her that all what Cole wanted was unlimited power. Like the big voice there was a little voice which screamed at her for these kinds of thoughts about the man she used to see as her husband and the father of her future children. But now it was all a mess. She couldn´t think clearly. All what she really wanted was to hear the truth from Cole himself. She wanted that ever since he came back from the wasteland but she couldn´t do it. She had no strength to look into his so well-known eyes and see the betrayal. She couldn´t believe that this was happening to her. She had to vanish her husband and it was like anyone had stabbed her with a knife in her back. She couldn´t thought about that because than she would cry as the last nights. _Deep in my heart I know that I will always love him but could I forgive him? Could I give him another chance? Could I really betray my sisters and going back together?_ The answer wasn´t so simple but in the end she couldn´t. She couldn´t turn her back on her sisters to be with Cole, she loved Piper and Paige. Her heart screamed to run to Cole and kiss him deeply to show him how much she love him but her head convinced her to be by her family and be the good witch. After a long sleepless and thoughtful night she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys like it so far. I know its not much but its only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys here is the next chapter and i hope you like it. It´s maybe a little boring but i think in the next chapter should be more action. Thanks for your reviews I am very glad that you like it so far. Italics as always are the thoughts.

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed. I don´t make proft from this story. No infringement is intended. I only write because it´s fun so it´s all fictional and it is only a idea how it could advance.**

 **ColeTurner21: Thanks for review and I will update as soon as possible.**

 **BuffyCharmedFan: Thanks for your review and no I am afraid i don´t know that works. :-(**

 **Pholefan: Thanks for your review and i hope you can be wait a little more, there will be phole scenes but just after they meet again. Update as soon as possible.**

 **gabyhyatt: Thanks for your review. I am glad that someone reads the story i wasn´t really if i should post it.**

* * *

Paige knocked on Phoebe´s door and waited till she heard a small "come in" through the door. She slowly opened the door. Phoebe sat on her bed with thick blankets, next to her bed stood a picture from her and Cole. Paige couldn´t deny that she never liked Cole in her eyes he was a monster, an evil demon. A demon which she needs to vanquish. "Hey Pheebs, how are you", Paige asked gently. Phoebe looked up and took a deep sigh than she answered: "I don´t know. I should be happy but it hurts so much. I love him. All I really want is that he takes me in his strong arms. That's all I ask for and I know that this is wrong but I couldn´t help it. What should I do?" Paige sat next to her and took her in her arms because although Phoebe didn´t want it, the tears stream down her cheeks. "I don´t know. Forget him Pheebs, that's the best for you. I mean he never really loved you if he did this to you. If he had loved you he would have thought about you and wouldn´t wanted the power of the source. I wish I wasn´t right about him but I hope now you see how he really is", Paige said.

Phoebe broke away from the embrace. She couldn´t believe what she had heard. _I know that she never liked him but she can´t they that. He loved me. He always had, like I am._ _I cannot forget him so easily I mean he is/ was my husband and I have lost our child, too._ Phoebe looked her little sister in her eyes she saw determination. "I didn´t think so Paige. I mean he really loved me and I love him to but maybe we had never a real chance. What I mean is that we needed to fight for everything and we needed to explain also every decision we have made. I think maybe we are not good for each other", Phoebe spoke out loud. Paige didn´t liked how her sister was speaking about the demon and she needed to open her eyes. "Pheebs, please don´t be mad at me but I think you need to know something. Ähm…I don´t know how to say it but I think Cole cheated on you."

Phoebe couldn´t believe what her baby sister wanted to tell her because she knew that Cole would never ever cheat on her. He promised her like she had. "No Paige that cannot be. He loves me and he never wouldn´t do something like that. You need to be wrong. Perhaps it wasn´t Cole you saw and it was a men who looked like him. I trust him Paige. He would never do that to me", Phoebe answered with a firm voice. _I will never believe that, I mean why he should do it. But what if he had done that? What if Paige says the truth? No no it cannot be. I can´t think that._ "Pheebs, please listen to me. I didn´t want to say something because I wasn´t sure if he was who I have seen but the truth is now I am absolutely sure that he cheat on you with his secretary Julie", Paige tried to explain her sister what she had seen. "No Paige. Julie? You sure", Phoebe asked. As Paige nodded Phoebe spoke again: "He never really liked her. He said to me that she was good at her work but that was it. She wasn´t as hot as I am, that told Cole me every time I was suspicious. I am sorry Paige but I can´t believe it. I mean why should he? What had she what I don´t have? Explain me more, please."

Paige nodded hesitantly but spoke again: "When I wanted to ask him about a advice I was in his office but Julie was not in the lobby so I was going further to Coles door and then I wanted to knock but I heard noises. I don´t know why but my instinct told me that I should be careful and as I opened the door a little bit so that I could see enough I saw them." Phoebe injected and said: "Wow, you saw them in Cole's office that's your cheating? They needed to discuss the clients and their files. You know like I discuss with Elise my advices? That's not cheating Paige." "Yeah you're right that's not cheating. But what do you say to that when I tell you that they were half naked and she screamed his names of pleasure? What means that Phoebe? He told her naughty things and he kissed her Pheebs. Do you really think that that isn´t cheating", Paige told her with anger in her voice. As Phoebe didn´t said anything, Paige shook her head and stomped mad out of her sister's room. Phoebe´s tears stroll down her cheeks and she couldn´t stop it. She couldn´t believe it but Paige looked so sure that Phoebe couldn´t do anything different than to trust her. Her heart burst into thousand of small pieces and she wasn´t strong enough to hold back the tears and groans of pain. She couldn´t take that all so she fall of her bed and cried.

Paige stomped down the stairs and headed to the kitchen in which Leo and Piper sat and talked about her child which grew with every day. "Hey how is my little niece or nephew? Anything new from Cole or other demons?" "Your niece or nephew is fine, we ate a lot this morning", the big sister told Paige. Piper and Leo exchanged a glance and then Leo told Paige: "No, the elders told me that there is a new source but they don´t know who he is. I have looked after Cole this morning but I think he left for good. Maybe this was the best decision he could made. I mean I liked him really. I thought about him as a best friend perhaps like a brother but after this I couldn´t see him. I can´t believe that he had done that to us. He was family. He loved Phoebe. And…." "No Leo, Cole didn´t loved Phoebe. He never had. He only loved himself and his power. I think we should go after him and end this for once and all. I mean what when he comes back? What when he become the source again? Do you want to vanquish him again? He hurt Phoebe really, really bad he should pay. And how can you say that he was family? He was never family. He was only accepted by you and Piper and I have told you he is a big problem for us. We should really end this", Paige explained her thoughts.

Leo was shocked about what Paige had said. He didn´t knew that his sister in law could be so cold. _I know that it is hard for all of us but that was not right. Cole was family and Phoebe loves him more than anything. I don´t understand why Paige is so mean to him. I could understand Paige to a point but that they should destroy him I don´t know because he was gone so why risking life if he was gone?  
_

Piper watched with concern how her baby sister was turning against Cole. She had never trust him completely but she knew that he loved her sister and that he would never intentionally hurt her. She never could believe that he did this because of power she only don´t knew if she should tell her thoughts anyone or let it be. It was very painful for Phoebe and to be mean about Cole wouldn´t help her to come over him. Piper would go to see after Phoebe, she knew that Phoebe needed her now but she also had a little bit fear because her sister had lost her child too and now she was pregnant and would be a mother. She didn´t understand the universe but she knew at the moment it wasn´t on their side. With a last glance of the discussion between Paige and Leo she went upstairs to the room of her little sister in which she heard painful groans.

* * *

I would be happy about some reviews and feedback to this chapter. I hope you guys like it and i will update as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed. I don´t make proft from this story. No infringement is intended. I only write because it´s fun so it´s all fictional and it is only an idea how it could advance.**

 **Hello guys, sorry for the delay in updating but there were so many exams i only couldn´t write. I am really sorry. The next 4 weeks will be very busy so i will maybe not update soon, but after that i think there should be coming more chapters. I hope you like it. its about Phoebe and Piper but in the next chapter will be Cole. Pleae give me feedback so i know if you like it. And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **gabyhyatt: thank you for your review. Yeah Paige is not very nice to Cole. What do you think why Paige is so mean to him?**

 **guest: thank you for your review and i will be try to do longer chapters.**

* * *

Piper knocked on the door and went without a noise into the room of her sister.

She saw that Phoebe lay on her bed on her stomach and cried. Her blankets were wet and she groaned of pain because what Paige had said earlier. "Hey honey, how are you? Do you want to talk about it?" Piper asked gently. Phoebe nodded and leaned against the head of the bed. Piper sat next to her and took her in her arms and wished the tears from her face. "Piper, I…I don´t know. I really don´t know. I mean I love him with my heart but what is Paige is right and he really cheated on me? I couldn´t take that. It hurts already so much. Why is this happening to me Piper? Is this my punishment for my teenage life and for leaving the family?" Piper remains still for a while but then she looked her sister deep in her eyes and she saw pain and under the pain she saw unending love.

"I don´t think that he cheated on you, I mean he loves you and you love him. I know what he did wasn´t right but maybe…."

"Maybe what, Piper? What do you want to tell me?"

"Maybe we have made also fails. I think he isn´t the only one to blame. What I mean is that Cole always helped us but we never really trust him. And with whom should he cheat on you? Julie? I don´t believe it." "

"Of course I trust him. He is everything to me. I…I mean he was everything to me. I know that he can be good but he has chosen the other side and all of that because of power. I don´t believe it too but Paige looked so sure when she told me about Julie and Cole. I know nothing anymore."

"No Pheebs, we never trusted him like he needed to. We should have because he did so many things to us and we never did anything good to him. And Paige said this probably because she is angry or she only thinks that she saw them."

Phoebe was offended by the true words from her big sister. "I try to believe you but it´s so hard you know. Maybe you´re right about Paige. I love him really. But Piper what do you mean with we never did anything good to him? I don´t understand."

Piper sighs and explained "I mean when he really needed us we turned our back on him. We should have known that something was off and coming. You know him better than anyone. So please Pheebs, think of what your head and heart says to you. Maybe we were the ones that messed up and not Cole."

Piper didn´t know if she should tell Phoebe from her thoughts about Paige. In the end she decided against telling her sister, when she told her this, Piper wanted to be sure before destroying Phoebes heart again.

"Piper I think there is more than you tell me right now but maybe I don´t want to know. If Paige is right I could never forgive him. You know I love him. I was never so in love with anyone before him and even now I love him and want to be with him even when I know what he did. Please don´t be mad at me for this. I can´t stop loving him."

"I´m not mad. I´m only concerned I mean I know that you love him and that he loves you but do you really want to be with him again? Is this what your heart tells you? Maybe before you decide what you will do next you should talk to him in personal. I think that this is the best idea."

"Maybe your right. I think I should go to his place tonight and talk to him. I mean after all I love him an I need to her the truth because without that I would be destroyed. Thank you Piper, you opened my eyes. I never thought about this so deep and yes it´s true I have made big fails myself."

Piper smiled and squeezed Phoebes hand and left the room, so that her sister could calm down and think about everything that had happened lately and what had been said.

In the afternoon Phoebe sat in her car. She wanted to drive to Cole and talk to him but she was a little bit frightened. Not of him but of all the painful memories that would come back. She didn´t know how to look into his eyes and talk to him. She felt so ashamed. She was the one to blame. Before Cole became the source she could talk to him all day but now it was different. After the long talk with her big sister she doesn´t blame Cole alone but herself as well. She couldn´t describe how she felt in this moment but the only thing she knew for sure was that she loved him even now.

With a last deep sigh she left the car, closed it and walked to the big building in the middle of San Francisco. This building used to be her home but after what had happened she doesn´t feel comfortable when she entered the building. Slowly she took the steps to the elevator. No one was there and it wasn´t that she had fear but she didn´t like this building much after everything that had happened here.

With a loud Dong the elevator door opened and she had free sight of Coles penthouse. After a moment she walked into it and stood in the middle of the penthouse. No one was there and the penthouse looked like when she used to live here. She couldn´t deny that she was a little disappointed that Cole wasn´t there. She wanted to leave and come back another day to speak with her husband but than her eye caught a letter and the divorce attorney. With a bad feeling she looked at it, sat in a chair and began to read.

Dear Phoebe

When you read this than I´ll be gone. It´s better for all of us. You should know that against anything that I did I will love you forever. We had a special love and maybe you will see this in the future but know it´s to late. I can´t deal with your hate and the hate of your family I only wanted to save you, all of you. I can´t deal with your denying feelings. I can´t deny that I love you. I really thought you would save me. I know I had make many faults and I am sorry. Really sorry. I don´t know how I can look into your eyes and say these things to you personally. I´ve messed up. It´s my fault. I´m really really sorry Pheebs. If I could change it I would. If I could travel back in past to save Prue I would. I would do everything to show you how sorry I am and that I can be good. You mean so much to me. You mean basically everything to me. You´re my love, my life, my whole being. Yeah I know that this is hard to believe after all I had done but Phoebe I never wanted to mess up your whole life. All I want for you is that you are happy and so I am gone. To see you with other guys I know that only the thought about that would break me completely, it would destroy me. I don´t want that. I don´t want to go crazy. Also I don´t want that you stay by my side even if you don´t love me or the reason you do this is because you do it for your sisters and because you feel guilty for me. I don´t deserve you or your family. I messed up all your life's. You don´t need to worry I will never come back. Your free like you wanted. I signed the divorce paper. I hope you all have a good life and that you will be happy again without me.

In Love

Cole

* * *

Hope of a few reviews so i know what you think. Nice weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Charmed. I don´t make proft from this story. No infringement is intended. I only write because it´s fun so it´s all fictional and it is only an idea how it could advance.**

 **Hello guys, sorry for the delay in updating but there were so many exams i only couldn´t write. I hope you like it. In the next chapter Phoebe will meet Cole but you even something like this need to be written. English isn´t my mortherlanguage so if you see errors or anything like that don´t hesitate to tell me so i can learn from that. Please give me feedback so i know if you like it. And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **The next chapters will be longer i promise. But this chapter needed to be done to for the furture story. I hope you guys don´t mind.**

 **What do you think about Phoebe? Does she suffer enough? Did you believe her that she is sorry?**

 **What do you think about Leo? Is he right? Did he had make errors too?**

* * *

Phoebe couldn´t take it maybe she had waited too long. All she ever wanted to have a family, a real family. She was so close to her to got what she ever wanted and now she had nothing. Phoebe had lost so much in these couple of months and she was ashamed of herself. Deep in her heart she hoped that Cole will come back again and fight for her but if she would be honest to herself she knew that not Cole had to fight for her but the other way around. She slipped her letter in her pockets and walked in the bedroom. With a last glance she took some shirts and jackets from him and left the penthouse. Slowly she walked to the car and understood the words which Piper said in the morning. Phoebe had give up on Cole but she should fight for him and now it was too late. Sadly she drove home.

It was dinner time so Phoebe knew that they would ask how she feels and what she did today and she had make the decision to be honest with them. At the table Leo sat and read the newspaper. Piper was in the kitchen and took the food off the oven. When Phoebe sat in the opposite of Leo, he glanced at her and saw that she had cried. He put down the newspaper and gave her a serious look.

"What`s up Phoebe? Did he do anything? Did we need to vanquish him?" Leo asked concerned.

"No, no, he…he wasn´t there. He had left." Phoebe answered honestly.

"Well that's good news, right Piper?" Leo asked his wife as she walked in with the food and was surprised to see sorrow in her eyes.

"Mhm, I don´t think so Leo. I mean I know what he did wasn´t right he should know better as that but he is family and maybe we have messed up like him. From whom you know that he is gone, Pheebs? Piper asked a little bit concerned not for her or her safety but because of her little sister.

"He…Cole wrote a letter for me and yeah…he says that he will never ever come back again. He is done with us all and he is sorry and he whishes us all a good life. So I think that's the end. Maybe we weren´t soul mates like you wanted to convince me. He gave up on me like I had done it with him and I´m so sorry you couldn´t imagine that. It´s all my fault. If I had trusted him, believed him, fought for him maybe we would still be together. I had should know that something wasn´t right, that was not my Cole anymore but I was so blind to see it, I was so stupid. We could have saved him but…" Phoebe left the rest unspoken because tears were streaming down her face and Piper embraced her like a big sister would do.

Leo couldn´t say anything. On the on hand he couldn´t believe that Phoebe loved him even yet and would defend him like lovers do but when he really think about what Phoebe had said, he would do everything for Piper even when she hurt him so bad as Cole did. He never really believed in soul mates and eternal love but since he had met Piper he knew what really deep love was. He understood that Phoebe felt for Cole more than just love but really deep love like his love for piper. Maybe he wasn´t right about him, Cole could be a good guy he proved it to him more than just once. Quiet and slowly he left the two sisters alone and sat in the living room. He never really liked Cole, yes he accepted him and he tried to be a friend but he always had prejudice of him. He knew that Cole knew that Leo was suspicious but he never said anything to him. They should have found another way than to destroy him. They should talked to him and not turned their back on him, that knew Leo now. After a long break from the thoughts about Cole and Phoebe he sat on the table. All sisters were deep in her thoughts even Paige who just come back from work. No one spoke a word only the noises of the eating were heard. That was the last time they had spoken about Cole. Piper, Phoebe and Leo knew that they were sorry and that if they could change it they would. After a quiet dinner everyone goes to bed and even Paige embraced her sister Phoebe and went to bed. Piper looked with sorrow after Paige she knew there was definitely something wrong with the behavior of her little sister. First she wanted to kill Cole and now she sat there like she had lost something important to her. Piper shook her head and headed to bed.

One year later

Cole sat in his apartment in Sydney. Today was Saturday so he didn't need to work as a lawyer. Early in the morning he woke up, got dressed and ate something. Now he would take a walk with his dog Rico. Rico was a big black Golden Retriever with dark brown eyes. Cole has found him on a street a couple of months ago he wasn´t fit so Cole took care of him. Cole searched for his owner but no one knew Rico or wanted him, so Cole took him.

"Rico, come on. Let´s go." Cole shouted into his apartment were Rico lied on the cold tile. Cole could understand that Rico don´t want to go out there because it was Juno and it was really really warm. Slowly Rico walked to him and walked by his side. Cole didn't need a leash because Rico heard of every word. So he could walk free but he never leave Coles side. In the near park Cole took out a Frisbee and threw it so that Rico could catch it even when it was so hot like today Rico would love to play. After a while Cole sat on bank near the sea and watched as Rico jump into the water and swims a little. Cole liked to his dog so free and lucky because when he found him he had fear of everything. And today he jumped into water and didn't have fear for something ordinary like water. The only problem was thunderstorms then Rico crawled under the couch and didn't eat or drink.

Lost in his thoughts his minds drifted to Phoebe. He thought often about her but only about the good times and that was quite a few. Cole loved her even after all what she did and he knew that he had hurt them Piper, Leo and maybe even Paige a lot. But to see Phoebe with so much hate towards him he couldn't handle this so he left and now… now he was here. His phone distracted him from his thoughts.

"Hello, Turner here? Who is it?" Cole asked a little bit angry that someone interrupts him on his free day. "Ah Turner, good that I reach you. It´s me Harrison. I need you Monday morning in my office. It´s really important, so don´t be too late. We need to discuss two big cases and one enquiry about an interview with one of the lawyers. I would brighten up our image so I want this interview, I only don't know whom we can take. So make some ideas for Monday. Have a nice weekend, Turner. "

Cole couldn´t even ask or answer so fast mister Harrison had end the conversation. He had a bad feeling about that interview but if he knew that this would change his life he never would accept. With a bad feeling he thought about what Harrison had said and when he didn't come to an answer he let it be and concentrating on this sunny summer day and his dog. But deep in his mind was the question why an interview and who was the interviewer?

* * *

 **Hey guys this was the new chapter. I think the next will come next week. So have a nice weekend and i hope you like it. In the next chapter will Phoebe meet Cole.**


End file.
